1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a screen for displaying, on an enlarged scale, an image projected by a projecting device such as a projector, and in particular but not exclusively to a portable screen assembly that is easy to carry and can be installed at an optional location such as, for example, on a floor, a table or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image projected by a projector or, in some cases, a projection TV set is generally displayed, on an enlarged scale, on a reflection type screen or on a transmission type screen. Of such screens, some are generally accommodated in a housing mounted on a ceiling or a side wall, and are electrically or manually extended as occasion demands.
Recently, along with increase of meetings in companies or offices, there is raised an increasing demand for a small, light and simply-structured portable screen assembly that can be carried easily with a projector and that can be installed on a floor, a meeting desk or a table in a meeting room to project an image from the projector thereon. Under such circumstances, the present applicant has proposed a small, light and simply-structured portable screen assembly in which a screen wound around a spring-biased-roll is stored in a storage case, and in which a pantograph is used as an expanding and contracting means for the screen (JP-A No. 2000-131766).